The Faded Rainbow Effect
by AWriterThatCan'tSpell
Summary: The silent life of Blaire White takes a drastic turn down a path she is unfamiliar with, and her mental prison bars become visible through a colorful transformation.
1. Prolog

_So... Here I am once again..._

I stood at the counter of my dimly lit library. The sun was peeking through the wide windows on the other side of the room for the last time today, bathing the wide spread room in brilliant shades of orange and yellow.

No one was in to check out a book. No one was here to help me put the returned books back on their shelves. I was alone.

I could have been in the back room, listening to music or making a small snack, but for lack of reason, I wasn't. I just stood up straight at the counter, my hands to my sides, a blank stare on my face, seemingly waiting for a person to come hurrying through claiming that they wanted a good read before we closed. Before I closed.

After awhile the sun finally dropped out of sight, leavinf the sky, the room, and me in the darkness.

_How long have I been standing here? _My legs were wobbly and when I blinked my eyes they burned with proof that I had not blinked in awhile.

I finally retreated into the back room where an old army cot, a rusty table, a humming refridgerator, and a slightly broken radio were placed around. On top of the table was my backpack and I dug for my keys. I only stayed open this long on Thursday, but sense no one was coming in, I decided to close early.

The normal routine; I turn off the back room light, turn off the front desk computer, I make my way to the front door. Just as I grasped the knob, I turned to gaze back at the room.

I hard worked so hard to open this library, even moving away from my hometown in L.A, where no body had time to read all the way to Seattle, Washington.

But for all the effort for some many years, it had left me in a strange state. Trapped in the same routine, week after long week. I was beginning to feel as if I was truly missing something.

I sighed deeply, then walked out and locked the doors. I fled into the night for the next stop on my eternal to-do list; home.


	2. A Change of Plans and a Bag of Skittles

"Oh, come on Blaire!" Rachel Mathers complained, "You really could help out a noble cause here!"

Tossing a lock of my black messy long hair behind, I placed another book back on its shelf. I turned to her and shurgged.

She handed me another book and replied, "I'm sure it won't be a problem either. We are short on volunteers, and they already have your papers."

I eyeballed her, _my what?_

"So will you please help volunteer? I mean, we get extra points if we bring in a friend to help, maybe even more if we bring in one who looks almost exactly like ourselves." She giggled.

This was an old joke between us. We actually did lool alot alike for just friends. We had the same pale skin, the same round childish faces, the same hair length (Though her hair was a smooth blonde and had highlights.) We even had the same height, a tiny 5.2. There was really only two noticeable differences between us. Her eyes are a bright shade of misty blue, while mine were just a muddy gray. And she had a very sweet and determined personality, almost breathing in life into everything she touched. I, on the other hand, was very quiet and creepy, staying in the back and taking everything in so I knew what to do next.

I jumped down from the stool, landing on my feet in fron of her, "Ok."

"Ya!" Rachel leaped with joy, making me smile, "Meet me at this address at noon and I'll help you get started. You have no idea how much you helped me!"

She handed me a slip of paper and kissed my cheek, "I'll see you later." She walked out of library quickly soon afterwards.

I brushed dust off my over sized gray sweater and straighten my black leggings while I read the note. _The corner of Amber and 3rd Street huh? I'll have too close early. _She gave a small look over in the library, _its a slow day anyway. _

For the rest of my last hour and a half, I finished putting the books away, drank a small cup of coffee, and shooed away the remaining people, an agruing couple, out with a broom.

_11:45, might as well go._

I snatched my green and brown backpack and walked out to meet my friend, locking the doors behind me.

.........

_...You have got to be kidding me. _

The end of my walk down the streets of Seattle ended at a small public school where atleast 50 kids were trying to crowd into 2 buses.

Rachel spotted me and bounded forward, her yellow dress almost getting caught on some kid's lunch box, "You made it!"

I watched my over sized black sneakers peck at the ground, "... I hate kids."

"Huh? Of course you don't. We were kids at one point too, remember? Wait right here. I'll get you a copy of the day planner and the student list." She sped off into the school and I stood beside the crowds of students.

_What grade is this? These kids are as tall as me..._

A teacher suddenly approached me, "Do you have your permission slip?"

I gave her a blank stare; _I'm not that short._

"You'll need one to go. What's your name? Are you new here?" She crossed her arms looking annoyed.

I didn't answer.

"Mrs. Walker!" Rachel returned with 4 papers, "Mrs. Walker, this is Blaire White, the girl I told you about? She'll be helping us with the supervision."

The teacher glowered at me, but I kept my stare, "Alright then, you aids get on the last bus, sit in the back and keep an eye on them." She turned and stepped on the first bus.

When the last students boarded our bus, we stepped on and sat in the back seat.

"I simply don't understand why you choose not to answer B." She leaned towards me as I slumped forward in my seat, "Why do you give everyone the silent treatment like that?"

I gave her a look that said _because_.

She sat back as the bus started with a jerk, "I hope you don't do this at your library."

"Of course not!"

"Well, _that _got you talking!"

If its seems that a bubblily, happy girl can be friends with a crone like me, it probably is. you see, we were in the same foster home for about 3 years before she was finally adopted and I was sent off some where else. Every since then, we have kept in contact through letters and email. She didn't even mind that I always seemed to have to give her a new address because of the way I was always going from foster home to foster home.

Most grown ups at the time thought it was too much trouble to get me to talk, I guess. I never cared, and neither did Rachel. I met alot of kids who I was able to talk to after awhile, but Rachel was the only who stayed.

When I dropped out of the system and bought an apartment in Seattle, Rachel decided to follow me out of the Golden state to the land of rainy weather. She supported me as a librarian and I support her as a teacher's aid, until she can be a full fledged teacher. Which often meant I helped out on crazy field trips like these.

Almost an hour and a near fist fight between kids later, we arrived at this dusty gray building called Sacred Heart Labs.

Even a normally sized person would have to bend her neck all the way back just to see the top of this place! And by the way it seemed so dirty, I didn't think they kept alot of things sacred here.

"Wow..." Rachel gasped, having to hold on to her straw sun hat to also see the top. I just gawked, a feeling of curiousity overcoming my thoughts.

shouted over the bustling children, "Alright everyone! Stay with the group! We are here to learn, not to be a couple of wild hooligans!"

_Too late for that._

She later explained to us that our main job here was to just make sure that all the kids she couldn't see were just as quiet and attentive as the ones she could. Rachel didn't like that one bit. She was hoping she could help teach. And by the time when they had left us to go into the theatre room to learn the basics of nuclear fusion, she had had enough.

"Whats the point of bringing us all the way out here to these labs if we don't get to help teach?" She stated, reaching into her purse and pulling out two bags, one of skittles and the other of M&Ms.

She handed me the skittles, "I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got these."

I smiled and nodded my head in a silent _thank you._

Before I could even open the bag, she burst out, "I have an idea!"

_Oh no..._

"Lets just go off on our own and take a look around! They will be in there for atleast a hour, it could be fun! And if we get caught, we'll just say we are looking for a missing student!"

I didn't like it, too many holes in the plan. It was bad enough we were forced to wait out in this gloomy gray hallway; I didn't want to get lost in this maze of a building. But before I could open my mouth, she had set off, and I quickly followed in pursuit.

With her hand on her purse and her other balled in a fist, she started walking infront of me with a kick in her step. I shuffled behind her, squeezing the straps of the backpack. I have no idea what she would be looking for, but we kept walking along this hallway with nothing to see but doors until we turned into another hallway, then another.

Finally, when the walls couldn't possibly get anymore gray without being black, and when the lights were beginning to flicker and dim, we came to the double doors that Rachel had apparently been looking for.

"In here!" She held the door open for me and I walked through.

I heard a loud buzzing sound and the temperature rose atleast ten degrees. The room was nothing more than a rusty bridge over four large chamber like machines below us in a very dimly lit room, the only light source was from the chambers under bellies.

She stepped in a locked the door, muttering under her breath in an awe stuck tone. Then she walked out further then me and leaned against the rail of the walk way, "I told you we could find something cool. Its almost like a cave in here!"

I looked out the grimey windows of the doors, making sure no people were walking by. Come to think of it, there wasn't any employee looking guys in the halls. All in the theatre room prehaps?

She tore open her bag of M&Ms and put 2 in her mouth. I joined her side and tried to rip my own bag, but couldn't.

"Here." She ripped it open and handed it back to me, "Hey, remember when we used to try to fit as much candy into our mouths as possible to see who would win? Lets do that again, for old times sake!"

I nodded, letting her start.

She poured a small handful of M&Ms into her mouth and smiled as if she could beat me.

I dumped atleast fifthteen skittles in my mouth, my face twisted to handle the sour over load. She giggled and made the same face.

I smirked, raised the skittles bag to my face and tried to pour the entire contents into my mouth. I lost balance and some how slipped over the railing.

as I fell, I saw Rachel's eyes widen in horror and reach out a hand, possibility only catching some of the skittles that fell down, creating a rainbow around me as I plummeted.

I felt myself crash into one of the chambers along with the rest of the bag of skittles, and my whole world was a sticky fire. Then I began to fall once more.

I fell into black.

_Author's_Note_

Honestly, this story has been in a spiral for over a year, and I have been wanting to type it out. I understand if no one is interested though, and the fate of continuing this story lays with my readers.

If anyone wants me to continue, I will. Not all of this story is finished, but I can map out the rest.


	3. An Eventful Dream

_Am I alive?_

My eyes felt heavy as I opened them. I was curled in a heap of metal ruin, a melted metal ball. One of the chambers? The past events began to fill my empty, pounding head.

I stumbled to my feet and out of the crumbled heap, looking around, most everything was in smoldering ruin. The closed off room had gaping holes in the walls and ceiling, the brigde had collasped and the other chambers had been blown away from their bases.

I was in the direct spot of an explosion, and some how, I had survived. How? How?

"R-rachel?" I whimpered, falling over debris and my weaken legs. Everything hurt, everything was red. Angry, pulsing, powerful red overpowering my bruised eyes so much I had to shut them tight.

I heard shuffling and people's voices mixing into the red.

_No... No I can't let them find me. I can't be caught without the group. Mrs. Walker is going to want to talk to me..._

When I stood up, I opened my eyes. A soft rainbow now filled my vision, at first I thought it was my imagination, but when I reached up with my bleeding fingers to push it away, I found out it was my hair.

_My hair?_

My hair had become a brilliant shade of every color, bleeding into each shade. Not one strand was the same long black mess. It was now a rainbow mess.

as I pulled at my rainbow locks, something fell on another something on my back, and it was keeping me on the ground. I pulled a rock off something jet black and smooth. I rubbed it and it curled up behind me, I didn't see it again. I turned to my other side and saw a fluffy mass of white, I touched it and got blood on its feathers, and it to curled up against my back.

"_Oh my god! What is that!? Is that a survivor?!"_

_"Rachel! Oh my god, what happened?!"_

_"Its a demon! A bloody demon! Someone call the police! She attacked Rachel!"_

I didn't look up to see who was screaming and who was crying and who was dialing. I ran, on my fragile, most likely fractured legs, I ran my fastest.

The forest wasn't that far, and even in my blurry state I knew that forests meant hiding spots. And hiding spots meant escape. Sweet freedom.

The trees beckoned me into their promised shadows, and I was more than willing to let them engulf me. I was running fast, and then I was stumpling and tumbling down down down and then I was stopping and more bleeding bleeding bleeding.

I laid in the spot where I fell and watched my blood pool around the gash on my arm, first red, then orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. The rainbow was pouring out of my arm. I was half expecting a leperchan with a pot of gold would ooze out next.

I wasn't expecting the gust of wind from above. I moved my head to the sky and saw dozens of helicopters, no doubt after the demon who attacked Rachel.

I shot up and out of my resting leaves and dashed down the hills and up a tree. The feathers and slick black got caught on branches and I winced. I hid amongst the branches and hoped that the helicopters would fly away.

No, no wishes like that come true for demons.

A sudden shot and something almost hit my tree, I screamed. Another shot and I saw that they were shooting ropes at me. More shots, more ropes, more screams. By now I couldn't move, I was tied down good and tight.

I paniced, shoke, pulled, bleeding, bleeding, bleeding the rainbow onto the ropes. Before I knew it, something was shot into my side and things began to melt into each other.

As I dangled infront of the people who were kiddnapping me, I began to black out once more.

_Please..._I begged silently, _just don't hurt me..._

_Author's_Note_

Poor Blaire. Sorry about how hard it is to read this chapter, but I wanted to keep it blurry to help show what she's going through.


	4. A New Home, Get Used to It

I thought I was awake. But everything was still black. I opened my eyes even wider and things didn't get any brighter. My body was pulsing and throbbing everywhere, but I didn't feel any pain.

_Maybe I'm dead...?_

A small red light began to shine in and out, followed by an alarm. What ever I was laying on moved away and I was dumped onto the floor. The fall shot a pain up my back and I gasped.

_Nope, very much alive._

The room suddenly began to fall, and I grabbed at the ground to keep myself from drifting up. But the somethings on my back spread out wide and lifted me off the ground. I thrashed around in the air until the room stopped and I slammed into the floor for a second time.

The air was forced out of my lungs and I didn't notice the wall infront of my flying up. I didn't move, the wall behind me was impatient, and shoved me into a brightly lit, white room.

The wall left me, a crumpled heap a good as the metal I stumbled from.

My eyes came into focus, and I sat up on my knees. I winced, pain was coming back into my cuts, joints and muscles. I looked over my body and gasped. I had bandaids, wraps, stitches, everything medical you could possible think of was covering my body. I reached for my neck and it was bandaged too, completely around with it being a cast. I felt my forehead and felt a bandage as well, and a lock of radiant hair fell into my face, a face filled with green, blue and purple.

I shivered and something warm wrapped around to soak up my sorrow, something black and smooth and white and feathery.

For the first time, I noticed I had wings. I slid my fingers over the soft white feathers, then the slick black skin. One was like a wing of an dove, large, just like its neighbor, the bat wing, which had bandaids and wraps around it. Skin was easier to hurt than feathers.

_No wonder people thought I was a demon. _I thought as I rubbed the warm skin.

I leaned against the wall and helped myself up, taking in the fact that the room was extremely bigger than I had thought. I used the wall as a cane until I didn't need it anymore, by that time, I was still alone and beginning to panic.

Would I call out? No, I wouldn't talk to these people, Never. Not in a million years.

Instead, I kicked the wall.

I kicked and I punched and I chunked myself at the wall until my cuts were just about to reopen.

"Stop!"

Right before my fist hit the wall, I stopped it. I stumbled around, drained and leaned back against the wall.

_Ok... Now I know I'm pilled up to the brim... Is that a giant cockroach?_

A half man, half insect being ran across the room on all fours before standing up a few feet away from me, "Stop! Your going to hurt yourself!"

My bandaids were already soaked with my tye-dye blood, what else could hurt me?

My imagination pulled another character out of my head, a greenish ape walked out from behind the cockroach man, "We already tried that, it didn't work for us either."

"Woah! A _mummy!_" Said a giant blue blob, that came oozing up from the side, "I always wanted a mummy!"

"Its not a mummy B.O.B, Its a... er... Another monster, I'm sure." Said the green fishape, "...Wow, I can't even tell if its male or female."

"I think she's a girl."

I looked up to see the most giant being on earth, she was a tall woman with silver flowing hair, "And she's banged up too, poor thing. Monger went to far with her capture."

"I heard she was in an explosion." Said the cockroach.

By this time, I had shrunk into the wall and my busted up wings were covering most of my body. _What are they planning to do with me? What are they planning to to do with me?_

Something pointed my wing a few times, and I moved it out of the way a tiny bit. It was the cockroach.

"Knock knock!" he chuckled, "Hi, I'm Dr. Cockroach."

I slammed the wing shut.

"Come on out, we're not going to hurt you. We promise!"

I shoke my head, _don't talk, just hide, just hide and wait._

It suddenly got very dark and I felt the ground leave my feet, my wings surronded my body in a tight cacoon. When the movement stopped, I felt something rub the tops of my wings softly.

"Its ok, He's right. We won't hurt you."

My wings lifted up ever so slightly, and I toke in the fact I was sitting in the girl's hand. My wings shed back away from myself.

"Thats better." She said sweetly, "Now, Whats your name?"

I shook my head no.

She cocked her head then continued, "Um, my name is Susan. Or Ginomacia, which ever." She pointed down to the green fishape, "And thats Link, our missing link." Next was the blue mass, "Thats B.O.B, he is our glenatious blob. And Dr. Cockroach mentioned himself, he is a super genuis."

"Sup?" "Hello again!" "Are you sure your not a mummy? You look like a mummy."

I was leaning over the edge of her hand when a low loud roar made me look up at something bigger than even Susan.

A huge butterfly-like creature, looming over the group. I gasped, scooted back, and fell off her hand.

"Ha!" She caught me by my leg and set me down on the ground, I was still staring up at the giant butterfly. It let out another low sound.

"Oh, don't worry, thats Insectosaurus. She's nice!" Link assured, rubbing her belly.

"So, go on, whats your monster name?" Asked the B.O.B, "I love monster names!"

I raised an eyebrow. _Don't talk, don't talk, don't talk._

I shivered.

"..... _Okay..._" Said Link, "She's.... Not talking."

_Well I wonder why. _I thought bitterily before a sudden warm liquid flooded out of my hands. It was bright red, and I gasped once more.

"_Ewwww... She's peeing..."_ Said B.O.B.

Dr. Cockroach's eyes widen, "Is that B-blood?!"

I paniced and the flow turned to a vibrant blue, then a sickly green, then stopped. I was puddled in paint.

".... You'll need to learn how to control that." said Link, "Wow, your full of surprises."

Susan leaned down, "Are you ok?"

Yellow began to pour from my finger tips, I wanted that. I wanted to know it wasn't blood, some kind of ink was dripping from my hands when ever I wanted it too. Another noted side effect.

"She will be now!" Said a booming voice from behind us.

I turned around to see a musclar, old man driving a small jeep into the room, "She almost kicked the bucket out in that tree in the forest, but we got to her just in time. Little missie, do you know you were out for over a _week?_"

I blinked, _I'm must be tripping... right?_

"Monsters! Your welcomed to go back to your rooms now. I'll take care of the newbie."

The monsters started out of the door that had opened for the crazy jeep man.

"Don't worry about Mr. Monger, He's more bark and not bite." Susan said.

I wanted to go after them for a second, but then I pulled away. _Something is fishy, don't trust anyone._

For the next half hour, Mr. W. R. Monger had explain the whole deal. How the monsters lived here and used to be kept under constant supervision, never allowed to leave. But he said they toke up on a deal, and earned back their freedom by saving the world. I wanted to ask if I could do that, but I didn't.

He lead me off deeper into this base and I saw workers, scientists and vehicles I thought I would only see in a war zone. I shivered beneath my wings, ignoring the stares from most of the people, who gawked at my hair and wings.

Monger went on to explain, that this deal didn't include me. I wasn't granted freedom, and I was still considered dangerous for attacking that girl.

I shook my head no.

He didn't see.

The machine that was leading us around the top secret base came to a cone shaped room, atleast hundred timed bigger than the large white room.

He continued to explain alittle bit about the monsters I had just met, who which had a different room where they could now hold different things they had gotten on their travels.

B.O.B was rolling around his room, chasing after a small red ball and laughing insanely.

Link was weight lifting. At first he was using the small ones, but when I got closer, he immedialty switched to an impossible large weight.

Dr. Cockroach was surronded by books, his back turned to the glass. I was curious on what he was reading, but the machine went by to fast.

Next I was staring into the face of the humongus fuzzy, red butterfly. I stepped back when I heard its roar.

"Don't worry, Insectosaurus wouldn't hurt a fly." Monger assured as well.

The last window held Susan. She waved at me when she had got up to cross the room, I was too scared to wave back.

_Don't trust, don't talk, don't wave. Just walk and listen. _I told myself.

"And..." He said as the machine came to a stop infront of a dust gray hole in the wall, "This is your room. Sorry, but it will take away before you get a fancy-pancy room like the other monsters."

I didn't move an inch, he motioned for me to go inside.

_No. Its dark in there. Your crazy, and want out. O.U.T._

He stepped off the machine and it moved itself inside the room. I cursed technology.

"I hope you like it here, you won't be leaving for... forever most likely."

I glared at him as the door closed.

"Oh! Almost forgot! The government has changed your name to Spectrum. Said it sounded smooth or something. Stupid nerds."

The doors shut, locked, and sealed. It didn't stop me from taking out my anger on it.

_Author's_Note_

Now that things are settled, lets see how Blaire, I mean Spectrum takes this new change.


	5. Bad Report Cards

Day 1 of Spectrum's containment, Report.

Slow start, the new monster is not talking to anyone. She refuses to leave her cell, and we still must use the retracking wall to force her out. When she is finally out in the play pen, she sits and hides behind her wings, and paint puddles around her from her fingers. Monger says she'll come around soon.

Day 5 of Spectrum's containment, Report.

Spectrum has yet to come around. She won't talk, won't budge. Just sits, only she doesn't hold the wings around herself anymore, nor does she play with her finger paint. Her wounds arn't healing, and so far we have yet to find a reason why. The other monsters are still trying, and I'm beginning to worry.

Day 10 of Spectrum's contaimnet, Report.

We are beginning to think she is either extremely stubborn, or has lost her mind. She doesn't fidgit or look around the play pen anymore either now. Her wounds are beginning to fester, still not healing. She looks unheathly thin, something is wrong. Monger is eating his words, she clearly isn't. No words _too _eat.

Day 15 of Sprectum's containment, Report.

Utter _Disaster_. We had thought Spectrum had fallen asleep along the wall of the playpen while B.O.B was talking away to her. When she fell over and didn't get back, we knew something was wrong. I have just learned from the nurses in the infirmary that she hasn't been eating, and hasn't for atleast 10 days time. Currently, she is in the I.C.U hospital wing.

........

The room where Blaire/Spectrum was held was small, but had windows so that passers by could easily look through. Not that many people wanted to look in on her now, Except for the monster crew.

Spectrum had refused to eat, and as a consequence, she was now extremely bony and her wounds have yet to heal. Some how she had managed to stay alive in her already weaken state, and even was able to wake up, finding herself in the hospital wing. But that was propably the last of her energy, now she just sat up in her bed.

Doctors that worked in the wing were fighting with her in the room one sidedly, trying to make her drink a high-in-fat milk shake. But she wouldn't say anything, she just stared at them as if they were alien life forms stalking and screaming in a lanuage she couldn't understand.

"She's so small... Her body won't last another day under that condition." Dr. Cockroach stared through the glass, appalled at the scene.

Link leaned his forearm against it, "This ain't right, this is insane. She's insane."

Susan was close to tears, "How can she stand it? She suffering."

"All she needs is some ham."

The monsters looked at B.O.B, who was calmly staring into the room aswell. He looked back at them, ".... I'll go get some."

He rolled out of the room.

".... Ok, still doesn't change the fact that Spectrum is _killing _herself in the next room. I wasn't like that, you weren't like that, even Susan wasn't like that!" Link looked up at the girl, "... No offense."

"Maybe she needs someone to talk too..." Dr. Cockroach said.

"If you haven't noticed-!" Link narrowed his eyes at him, "She doesn't talk! She hasn't even coughed once since she got here! She's being a dramatic punk!"

_**CRASH!!!**_

The monsters looked back into the room, and saw that Spectrum had shot her hand out and knocked the shake to the floor, which had caused the sound. The doctors paused, and then filed out of the room. She didn't glared at them, just kept up with the same blank stare.

".... See?" Link said, more calm this time, " I honestly don't think she is going to come around in time."

"**HAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!**" A blue blur shot into the room before they could stop him.

Spectrum looked up at him, but didn't say anything still.

B.O.B paused, rolled over the fallen shake and dissolved it, "Yummy! Thanks for the shake!" he licked his lips, "Oh, hey! Spectrum, I brought ham!"

She blinked. Once, twice, her head began to droop.

"Here! Eat it!" He got closer to the bed.

Link and Dr. Cockroach went into the room, and Susan got closer to the glass because her size wouldn't allow her to go in.

"You know, that ham isn't so bad." Link said to the Doctor, then he crossed his arms, "Not sure if its good enough her Spec here."

She glared and reached forward, but the action caused her to winced back and hold her sides painfully.

"Please, you don't have to starve yourself. Its not so bad here." Susan said,tapping on the glass.

"Can't be any worse then dying slowly." Link muttered.

Spectrum let her hands fall from her sides and cocked her head.

"... Y-yeah." Link pressed on, "You know, its not so bad living here."

For the first time, it seemed like she was actually paying attention.

Dr. Cockroach caught on to this chance, knowing there would be no other in time, "Yes! Its actually _quite _delightful here! We are allowed to have trinkets and we can go out and mingle in the playpen anytime we want, and we each get our own room, and three meals a day!"

"We suggest you take up on that offer." Link replied.

"Plus Spectrum, its nice just being able to talk to others who know exactly what your going through." Susan said through the glass, "It will be ok, we promise."

"... The ham is still here!" B.O.B finally piped in.

Spectrum turned to him, and he lifted the larged piece of slice ham over his head, "You want it? Can I eat it?"

She shoke her head no and held out her hand.

He gave her the ham and she toke a large bite. Her eyes widdened and she gulped down more impossibly large bites.

Dr. Cockroach sighed his relief.

Link smiled, "Told you the ham was good."

Spectrum finished it off the piece and looked up, "... T-... T-thank you."

"More ham?! Ok!" B.O.B buzzed out of the room, leaving the now surprised monsters alone.

_Author's_Note_

Yay drama!


	6. Healthy enough for Bad News

After a few weeks in the infirmary, I was finally ready to go back to my _new _cell and the play pen.

I was slipping into the uniform the base supplied for me. The shirt was differcult, as usual, to get on. I would have to bring my wings as close as possible to my back and maneuver them up and out the cut shirt holes. Which was hard itself because I still wasn't used to them, and often times they acted upon themselves.

First the shirt, and then the stiffer small jacket. When the tips of the wings went through the holes, they shot out to overpower the tightness and spread almost the width of the room. A bat wing and a dove wing, sends mixed messages doesn't it?

I heard a squeak at the door and looked over my shoulder and wings to see Dr. Cockroach, "Hey, hm hmm." He coughed, "Your wings are... Very awe inspiring."

I turned around and smiled at him. _Wait, don't just smile, speak you fool!_

"T-thank you!"

"Ah, your second sentence." He laughed, "I wonder if that means your getting used to us."

I couldn't help but to laugh alittle. Yeah, my original plan of getting out of here through an albumance failed, and when it did I figured I would get out of here _any possibly way _I could, but I realized that... Hey, it couldn't be so bad here, you know?

I might have been trapped in this base, but atleast I'm not trapped in my old life anymore. Something new is what I wished for.

Oh boy, did I get it.

The doctor ushered me out the door, "Come on then, the others are waiting for you."

I was about to dash out the door when B.O.B oozed through the door, "**TOO LATE!**"

Suddenly, All I saw was blue and I couldn't breathe. After a second I figured out I was floating inside a mobile B.O.B, and he was booking it down the maze of hall ways to the old playpen, being chased by Dr. Cockroach.

"You spit her out this _instance_ B.O.B! I mean it!"

"Only if you can tag me!" he giggled, "Thats how you play tag!"

_I wonder how long I can hold my breath..._

He suddenly jerked to a stop and I was spat across the room, landing on my back on the wall, luckily my wings blocked most of the impact.

"_**GOAL!**_" He shouted and spun in circles.

I shot both my hands up, laughed, and wipe most of the sticky ooze off me.

"There you are!"

I looked up to see a happy Susan, and I stood up myself, "..." I blinked, "Er, H-hi!"

She laughed, "You got B.O.B all over you."

Link walked out from behind her, carrying what looked like a coffee mug, "... Gotta say, that sounds alittle dirty."

My eyes widen, ".... No c-comment."

"The usual route, huh?"

I nodded.

"Ok, monsters!"

We all turned to see Monger walking towards us, I couldn't read his expression and I got nervous. My wings wanted to immediatly enclose me in their promised warmth and comfort, but I kept them back.

"There you are Spectrum! Nice to have you back... and not dying. Lets get this straight, no more trying to kill yourself. How will we look to the other secret organizations if we have suicidal monsters running around?" He said, putting his hands behind his back.

I blinked twice, then nodded again.

"On another note, " He continued, "We must ask some questions about your... incident."

I cocked my head.

"About how you turned out like this, you monster form. Here, step over to the table." he said, ushered me, "You all can go-"

"W-what you need to ask me can be a-asked infront of them." I stated bluntly.

He looked shocked for a minute, I had forgotten he hadn't heard me speak before, "Ok."

Curiousity must have overcome the others, because they sat around the table. I guess they wanted to know how I got to look like how I am today.

Monger pulled out a file from no where and I stared at it, "Evidence at the Sacred Hearts Labs says that you and your buddy were snooping around the place and snuck into their 'boiler' room. What did you see, and what were you doing there?"

I wanted to look away, that was me and Rachel's business. It had nothing to do with him, nothing what so ever. I turned and looked down, but a reassuring look from Dr. Cockroach said other wise, I turned back.

"M-me and Rachel... We were just looking around. S-she wanted to look around. I went with her... A-and we came across the room and happened to go inside."

"Did you know that this 'boiler' room," This time he put an extreme amount of length on the word, "Was actually where they held lock off chambers heating an unknown substance that happened to be just the thing that fused you to..." he read on of the pages in the file, "the skittles and a few cross trait of animals living in the room at the time?"

I shoke my head three times, no, of course not. Is this guy loony?

"Then I'm going to go ahead and guess that the mutantation and shock fried your brain and _thats _the reason why you attacked this Ms. Rachel Mathers?"

"I did _not _attack her." The one thing I wanted to say the whole time finally came out.

He leaned back, "Thats not what the facts say."

"... W-what makes you think that...?" I choked on the question.

Monger pulled out another paper from the file, "The person who called called us and claimed you were a demon, and your mouth was dripping with blood."

I covered my face, "... It.. It must have been m-my own."

He nodded, and gave a smile, "Ok, All I needed to know. Most of the higher ups at the Labs were expriencing with the substance, and you crashing into the chamber, though an accident, caused the explosion.

"Since your imprisoned here, you will get no jail time for trespassing. Plus its easier to look over your charges then theirs." He said, I didn't understand, but I was happy just not going to jail... Well, you know. Real jail.

He got up, "I have places to be, thank you for your information."

"...W-wait!"

He looked back at me, "What?"

"...R-rachel? How is she? Is she ok?" I asked.

"...There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. Your little friend almost died in the explosion, she almost lost her arm in the process. But she is alright now, but the thing is, she has what they call 'Retrograde Amnesia' or some medical mumbo jumbo. It means, she can't remember certain things from her past. So far, I hear she has recovered most of her memories but... She doesn't remember knowing a Blaire White ever in her life.

"Sorry, but thats just life. I really have to go, but have a nice day." He said before leaving.

_So... thats just it?_

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't look up to see how it was.

"Hey, I'm sorry to hear that. She must have been a great friend."

I felt something drip from my hands, a dark blue paint, mingled with gray tints. It leaked onto the floor, but I hadn't learned how to control it just yet, so I couldn't stop it. I sat up and willed my hardest for it too stop. It slowed to a trinkle, what an annoying nuisance.

"Who was Rachel? To you anyway?" Dr. Cockroach asked, walking around the puddle of paint.

"... S-she was my foster sister, for awhile. Then she was adopted, I was sent to another new home. We stayed friends." I muttered, "C-can I say something corny?"

"Go ahead."

"She was my only f-family."

_Author's_Note

Oh no! Angst! *falls and dies alittle inside*

Ok, if you haven't noticed, its been SOMETIME since I last updated for either of my stories. Thing is, during the last days of school (12, I think...) I will be very busy.

I'm taking a break to fit in more time for my studies, and I'm letting you know. I will be back after I'm out of school.

You know I love to write, so its not like I don't want to. I can't.


	7. Splash and Fling and Stutter

My new cell was very bare.

It was exactly like the other rooms though, it had a wall of glass towards the center of the base where I could see all the other stuff outside, as well as Link, Susan, and Dr. Cockroach's rooms. But mine was bare, they had atleast had gotten stuff while they had saved and traveled the globe. (Something they told me about their new life style.)

But I wasn't allowed to leave, I was to stay, only Monger and the others believed that I didn't attack Rachel. Or atleast I hoped they believed.

I looked around the room to get my mind off the thoughts, I had a small twin sized bed, white. I had a dresser, white, a white desk, white walls, a white bookshelves, What books? Did the books have to be white too?

I had no new clothes, so nothing to put into the dresser either until ... would they bring some of my stuff from my apartment? Could I pick them out? I bet all my plants have died by now.

I sat down on the bed, and looked at my hands. I still have problems controlling when and what color comes from my finger tips. If I thought about it too much, it comes out and puddles around me until I can make it stop.

And my wings, I could barely move them right, much less fly. They were huge compared to my tiny body, so I knew they could lift me. But I couldn't motion the movements in the right way to send me soaring.

Confusion and wonder must have made my hands start to leak a dark purple paint on the floor. A large circle now covered the floor, would I get in trouble for that?

I looked out the window, no one was looking, so I wouldn't know if it was or not.

I let it drip and drip unil it turned into a green with orange specs, then sneezed. The paint covered the wall. Oops.

A light blue began on its own, _This must be the color of worry warts._

I made another puddle across the room with it, and it turned a light red, almost pink. I began calling on different colors and threw them across the bare room.

_Yellow! Ok, perfect, now some green on my bed! It soaks in so well, I wonder if it will ever come out, crimson on parts of the desk and more purple on the bookshelf. Now orange and blue and more green...!_

My room barely had any white by the time I was done with it, the rainbow was no longer just in my hair. The paint-like liquid would dry as soon as it came in connect with whatever it landed on, so I didn't even have to wait.

I panted in the center of my room, gazing at my 'fling and splash' style, I noticed I accidently got a tiny bit on the large window. When I check, I also saw that everyone in the room over was staring at me.

I blinked and stood up straight at everyone's blank faces, even the other monster's in my view were staring. I backuped to the other wall and felt a doorknob in my back, a way out? I quickly opened the door and slipped inside.

I was in a bathroom like area. It was also a bright white, and complete with sink, toilet, bath/shower and a bench in the middle of the room. It looked like a small bleached locker room.

I went to the sink and looked into the mirror. I was covered in my paint and I wiped some off my cheeks and moved my locks out of the way.

I noticed something something weird with my eyes for the first time, the left one was a reddish orange and the right one was a bluish green. I was alittle cut off, my eyes had always been nothing special, and now they looked like someone spilled watercolors in them.

Oh well, what should I expect anything different from the accident?

I hopped in the shower and rinsed most of the crusty paint off, sighing my relief when I found out it was washable on skin. I quickly finished up and stepped back out, and changed back into my paint splattered clothes. Not to dirty besides the paint...

I shuffled back out of the bathroom, my hair in a poorly made braid and brushing my feathered wing free of paint flecks.

"Wow Spectrum! This is so cool!"

I looked up, way up, "... H-hi Susan!" Somehow she had gotten into my room, does everyone know how to use the large opening door but me? "H-how are you d-d-doing?"

She paused, then leaned down, "I'm doing fine. I like what you did with your room, very... tie die!" She smiled, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded and sat on my new bed, "Er, y-yes."

She sat back too, "You should paint the upper walls and ceiling too. Can you use your wings?"

"No. They won't ob-bey right... " I said, pulling the bat wing out with my hand until I could move it all the way out, "P-plus the stitches on the inside s-s-still hurt."

"That must hurt alittle bit. Maybe you'll be able to use them after they heal completely and get the stitches out?"

I nodded again and looked out the window, the other monsters were looking at me. I ducked behind the bed, "...A-are you here because they wanted you to come?"

"Well, sorta. But they mean no harm, we're just curious. We don't get alot of other monsters in here." She said, "... Can I ask you something?"

I sat behind my bed, "S-sure."

"Are you stuttering because your scared?"

My shoulders drooped, "...No, n-not at all. I'm just... a h-horrible talker."

"Talker?" She inquired, "How can someone be bad it it?"

I pulled my knees in, "Well... I just h-happen to be horrible with w-words... P-propably a reason why I k-k-keep my mouth shut all the time."

She leaned towards me, "Sounds like you'll just need to practice. Like with your wings!"

I cocked my head in question, " W-what do you mean?"

"Well, flying comes naturally to birds right? Just like talking for people! I bet talking your ideas and thoughts out will end your stuttering and practicing flying with your wings will teach you how to handle them better."

I blinked, then smiled widely, "T-thats the best way to put it!"

_Author's_Note_

She's finally coming around, isn't she?


	8. Training the Rainbow

Learning to control my finger paint was the first thing I had do.

Not only was it easy to track where I had been through random puddles of paint, it was also helping others identify what I was feeling by the colors the paint was.

If I was mad, red. If I was sad, blue. Shocked, yellow. Gray wasn't an often color anymore, just when I was low and depressed. Curiousity and Awe would both be some kind of purple, and so on and so forth.

While I was practicing controlling my feelings or finger paint, my mind would wonder to what I would do if I got out of this prison. Sure, it was easier living here now, but I would still dream of having sweet freedom again. Even it was with odd hair and wings, I knew I would enjoy it.

I would never complain about my dull life owning a library and I would live my life to the fullest in anyway I possibly could. Maybe I could meet up with Rachel again and I can help her remember me If she wasn't scared of how I looked. I can help her with her arm and everything, like how I helped her with field trips.

The other monsters were able to save the world and earn they're freedom, maybe I could do something like that?

A smile crossed my lips as I sat on the bench in the play pen. A felt a sticky liquid on my fingers again, I looked to see small drops of deep green on the seat. Envy, green.

I toke a positive note that it wasn't a flood of green, just a few drops. But at the same time, I felt bad for even being envious. It would not help me get out of here, I wiped the paint onto my hands so as to not stain the bench.

No, being envious wouldn't help. But honing my powers and thinking on ways they could help with missions would help. If I can prove that I'm useful in anyway possible in the outside field, I might have a chance to get out of lock down.

I almost had finger paints down, its time to focus on wings.

The mere thought of them made them spread out wide, and I checked them over.

The stitches had already been taken out, and all but a few scars and bandaids where left of my original injuries. I used my hands to move them up and down from the tips.

"You'll have a tough time flying that way."

I jerked around to see Dr. Cockroach walking towards me, "Er, my apologizes. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-its ok, I didn't e-expect to see anyone today. I thought you were all on a m-m-m, er, a mis-"

"Mission? Yes, but it was another false alarm. We have been having alot of those lately."

I chuckled weakly, cursing my stuttering problem on the inside.

"Anyway," He continued, "If you want to fly efficiency, I suggest using them without your hands."

I thought for a moment, then closed my eyes.

The bat wing went up, the dove wing went down. in and out, all around, then out wide.

"No, no, no. Try this." He made a small flapping motion, "Try flapping from the base, not the outer wings."

I nodded and shut my eyes again. I pictured a bird, taking off with a running start. Flap, flap, flap, off.

"One second." I backed up away from him, "...I d-don't want to crash int-to you."

His eyes widen, "Right." he also backed up.

I flapped my wings hard, too hard. The gust created caught in the grove of the wings and blew me back on my bottom, "Woah!"

He trotted back to me, "Almost had it dear!" He smiled.

I laughed lightly and toke his hand, "T-that was... was quite sh-shocking!" I got up and checked the feathers, "I'm d-doing that again!"

"Thats the spirit Spectrum, don't give up!" He cheered.

I gave another smile and flexed both wings, trying to move them up and down when they would only go side to side.

"Here, you mind if I...?" He gestured towards them, and I nodded.

He quickly walked behind me and moved my wings up and down, "Try copying that motion."

He let go and I kept copying. Up, down, up, down, simultaneously, like using your back, not your wings.

I closed my eyes to focus completely and toke a step forward, I flapped more powerfully. Another step, a few more, I started walking, running.

Take off.

"Spectrum! Thats Amazing!" I heard behind me as I flew.

Flap, flap, flap. The playpen was all white, no blur, but flying still had its breath taking feeling. I was speechless, looking down to see the floor, "Wow..."

"Look out for the wall!"

"Huh?"

I collided with the wall head on, knocking everything out of me in the processed. I hit the ground hard, on my side, and my head thunked on the floor. Pain mingled with dizzyness, dull deep red with light blues and greens, before I blacked out.

"Spectrum! Spectrum! Are you ok?" My eyes fluttered opened, and I saw the concerned doctor hovering over me, "Come around girl..."

"...I-i'm doing that again... in a few m-minutes..." I flipped a thumbs up, smiling and decided to rest on the floor for a bit.

_Author's_Note_

This girl can't stop getting hurt can she? Clumsy is as clusmy does.

Sorry for making you guys wait on every story, and I know I need to work on The Little Voice... I'm still having a writing block on that story...


	9. Flight Tests and Great Ideas

No, I wasn't seriously hurt. I gave quite a scare to poor Dr. Cockroach, but I was alright.

I wanted to fly again, but in fear of crashing into the playpen walls again, I was way more cautious.

Instead of flight, I practiced controlling my wings by flapping in unison.

When Susan and the other heard of my short lived flight, they were thrilled. They wanted to see me do it again.

"Go on, go on! You just have to watch out for the walls." Susan said.

B.O.B smiled brightly, "Do a barrel roll too! I love those!"

"Yeah, I gotta see this." Link added to the conversation.

Nodding nervously, I agreed.

I looked around the play pen, then back at them, " O-one second. I g-got an idea..."

I darted to the middle of one side and spread it with bright red paint, the middle of the next side had bright blue paint, next was bright yellow, and last was bright green.

"Marking where to stop?" The Doctor asked.

I nodded and backed up all the way to the yellow wall. My wings darted out wide, and I shut my eyes. A deep breath.

Up, down, up ,down. One step, up, down, up, down, two steps. I broke into a run and jumped, keep up! Up, down, up, down, don't lose the beat!

I flapped three more times, then skidded to a halt before slaming my hands onto the red wall. I turned to looked back at the others. They seemed pretty impressed.

"DO IT AGAIN!" B.O.B shouted, rolling over and waving his arms around manicly.

"Woah, like, _woah!_" The missing Link was really surprised, "She actually did it!"

Dr. Cockroach smiled warmly, "You've improved since last time, splendid!"

Susan hopped up, "Wouldn't it be great if we could see you soaring in the sky?"

I sighed, thinking about how that would feel on my wings. To be able to spread them out and not have them bump into walls was enough to make her swoon.

"You know, I bet you could be very useful. You know, in the field?" Link walked over and touched my feathered wing, "Maybe we can talk to Monger about getting you out of here, and out with the big boys." He smirked.

My eyes widened, "... R-really?"

He seemed alittle taken back with my reaction, "Er, yeah." he rubbed the back of his head, "I remember how bad I wanted to escape this dump, so I guess I can't expect no different outta you, huh?"

I smiled brightly, shutting my eyes and imagining flying around my library, "It would be g-great to be free L-link."

"... H-hey guys! What do you say? Lets go talk to Monger about it!" He said suddenly, turning around and running back to the group, "I have a good feeling about this, even if he only gives her one chance, we can make it work."

"Couldn't hurt to try." Susan agreed.

"Good idea! She has shown great progress, he can't refuse if we all take it up with him!" Dr. Cockroach pounded a fist in his opened hand.

B.O.B glomped me, swinning me around and around until I merged inside of him and slid back out sticky and goopy, "IT HAS GOT TO WORK!"

I laughed, sitting on the floor until the dizziness subsided. Then tried to remove as much slime as I possibly could, "I w-will try my h-hardest with whatever I'm g-g-given."

As I removed a glop of blue from a lock of my hair, I noticed something strange. Some of my hair had dulled to a light gray. I blinked, then decided to ignore it. Gray hairs happened to anyone.

...

"You seemed very eager about her joining us Link." Dr. Cockroach brought up as the day was coming to a close.

It was just them, sitting at the over sized table, sharing a coffee pot and talking about how they were going to bring up this idea with monger.

"So? She looked so down, and it was like watching a bird in a cage. I didn't like it." He sipped his coffee, looking out the window at his dear friend, Insectasaurus as she curled up to fall asleep.

Dr. Cockroach rested his head in his hands, "I thought you didn't like her. You said it yourself, she's a 'dramatic punk'?"

"You keeping a log of what a say now?" Link put his mug down, "I was just being nice."

The Doctor chuckled, making the missing Link sigh loudly and walk off, "Crazy old quack..."

_Author's_Note_

I think its easy to see whats going on here, don't you?


	10. Progess?

_They said they would talk to him... They said they would talk to him..._

I walked around my colorful room, thinking this over and over in my head like it would open my locked door like a spell. I knew it wouldn't, I was just letting my imagination get ahead of me.

I felt the fimiliar stickyness in between my fingers, and looking down I saw light blue paint dripping onto the floor. I toke a deep breathe and it stopped. _I need to relax... _

I sat down on my bed, not that I could lie down right. My wings made it to uncomtable, I have been sleeping either on my side with my wings hanging off the bed, or sitting up with my wings curled around me. Both differcult postitions to sleep in.

So I just sat there for now, concentrating on keeping the paint inside of my hands and looking at my room. Even though it was now colorful, it was still bare. My shoulders drooped and I gazed at the ground, yawning. I was beginning to feel very tired lately, propably from practicing controlling my wings.

My hair fell back into my face and I looked at it, was there more gray then yesterday?

"Spectrum?"

I looked up to see Link and Susan standing in the doorway, how did I never hear that large door shooting up?

"H-hey guys, what is up?" I asked, standing up and walking over.

"Nothin' much..." Link was holding something behind his back, "Just, you know, hangin' out..."

I cocked my head, leaning over to see what it might be. He noticed and moved slightly away.

"Guess what?" Susan said excitedly.

"I c-can get out of here n-now?"

"Er, no. Sorry, but Monger is over seas right now. We were going to talk to him when he gets back." She said, smiling weakly.

"S-sorry, had to ask." I did the same, "But what else?"

Link revealed two brown, moving boxes, "Someone was sent to your place. Seattle, huh? Anyway, they brought back some stuff with them." he handed me the boxes, which were alittle heavier then I expected, "They are going to be sending more stuff later too. These are just _some _of your books. God, your a big book worm." He laughed.

I laughed too, "T-thank you!" I sniffed the top of the box, I knew the smell of my books well.

Susan smiled before something beeped on her belt, "Uh, sorry guys. Gotta go." She walked off, waving and turning the corner.

I set the boxes on my bed and opened them, "Hey L-link? Can you please h-help me? I have a feeling this is only the b-b-beginning of what I h-have."

He looked out into the hallway, then back at me, "Sure, why not. I have time."

It toke an hour just to get all of them onto my book shelf, I kept wanting to move them around as he handed them to me one by one, naming them off.

"Narnia; The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe?" "Alice's Adventure in Wonderland?" "Through the Looking Glass?" "The Outsiders?" "Harry Potter 1-7? Holy crap, how deep does this box get...?"

I laughed, taking the stack of books out of his webbed hands, "Thank y-you for all your help." I then shoved the books in their proper places, "Uh... I-i use the same s-system in organizing my b-books in my library t-too."

"You have a Library? I'm not surprised." He motioned to the book shelf, "I hope they bring yours too, every thought of making a fort with all them?"

"You know, I actually have problems with kids who do that in the childrens section."

"Hey... You didn't stutter."

I blinked, then gasped and touched my mouth, "Oh m-my gosh, r-r-really?"

He laughed loudly, "Never mind."

_Author's_Note_

More filler chapters, I know. But they are secretly being very useful to me.

Oh, and like I've mention in my other On-Going stories, I'm changing my PenName. My readers, if I still have any, deserve to know.


	11. In Sickness and In Health

I panted heavily, holding onto my knees and watching rainbow drops of sweat fall onto the floor.

_I must be out of shape_, I thought in my head between gasps, _But I could my usual ten laps yesterday. Why can't I do a measley five today?_

I leaned against the wall of the playpen, still trying to catch my breath. I had started a small training regiment to keep my health up, nothing big though. Ten laps around the playpen and a few jumping jacks and sit ups. And at first, it didn't seem like much at all. But lately I have been getting so tired so easily.

I pulled at the top of my sport's bra and sighed. As much as I hate sweating, it makes it douple when it tye-dye's your clothes. I walked over to the table and sat down, wiping my forehead on the small washcloth I brought.

"Your hair looks funny."

I glanced over at B.O.B, "...Thanks."

"No, really! It looks like... like you've... lost alot of its color." He pointed out, sitting next to me, "More grayish!"

I nodded, rubbing and looking closely at one of the locks. It does looked washed out, like if you were to wash a shirt a hundred times. But what really scared me was the tips, they weren't just washed out, they were gray.

"... Maybe I-I'm some kind of s-s-sick?" I asked him.

"I dunna know..." He shrugged, "Ask the Doc."

_Sounds like a good idea. _I nodded at his suggestion and rested my head on the cool metal.

"Ask me what?" I heard a familiar voice say, "Whats wrong?"

"Spectrum's hair is looking weird, and she's worried about it."

"You shouldn't say that to a girl B.O.B." I heard another voice say, sure to be Susan's, "Its mean."

I looked up at them, "Its ok, h-he has a p-p-point."

She leaned down and looked at me closely, "You do look... alittle sick. Do you feel ok?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Er... W-well, I, ummmm..."

Doctor Cockroach rounded and sat at the table, "Your eyes are also alittle dull... No offence, of course." He pulled out alittle notebook and flipped through it, "...Here, hop up." He patted the table.

I scurried upon the table and slung my legs over the side, "W-what are you g-going to do?"

"Just a check up."

_Like a real doctor's visit? _I shuffled uncomptably with the cold metal, trying to stay still as he flexed my wings.

"P-please don't pull so f-fast." I winced, "They're alittle s-sore."

"Hmmm..." He did as I asked, then processed to examine my hair. Once he was done with that, he toke a hold of my face and brought me close.

"Ah!"

"Don't worry, just looking." He moved my face around, then used his fingers to widen my eyes even more than they already were.

"O-ok..." I flushed and tried to stay even more still.

"Well, thats odd."

"W-what?"

"When you blush, your face turns all colors. not just red."

I pulled back, "Not funny. I-i not used to being c-close to p-people."

He jotted something down on his notebook, "Thats fine. I'm going to mention this to the hostipal staff and see if they can do some real tests. In the mean time, try to just relax. It make just be how your body reacts to sickness now, you might just be getting the flu or something."

I nodded, smiling lightly, "J-just that? Ok, I'll t-try to re-relax.""

"Now, you know I must ask." Dr. Cockroach paused, giving me a serious look, "Your not making yourself sick again, are you?"

I shoke my head, "N-no. I'm not. I p-promise." I slid off, "I'm not... not like t-that, anymore."

"Just making sure." He said, giving me a weak smile.

I nodded again, more slowly, then looked down, "T-thanks."

Susan picked me up from behind, lefting me up to her face, "I was just thinking about taking a break myself. Do you want to come to my room and hang for a bit?"

I smiled brightly, "S-sure, sounds great."

She smiled back, "Ok then, see you guys later."

I sat on her bed, which was customized to fit Susan perfectly. Her whole room, in style, not only in size, seemed to be customized for her. I felt like I had drank a bottle that read 'Drink Me' on the side, and now I was in the movie Alice in Wonderland.

"I-its nice." I rubbed her top covers, "And the p-people here did all this?"

"Yep!" She swung around in her chair, brushing her silver, short hair, "I thought it was really nice, what they did."

"They... W-would be the government?" I asked, stumbling over to the pillow and pushing down on it.

"Yeah, I know. I bet your still mad at the government for taking you." She said, setting the brush down on the vanity, "I know I was."

"I h-have a right to, don't I?" I jogged over to the side and gripped the blanket tight, "I mean, I f-feel like I've been s-stolen from my life." I was about to swing over the side and slide down to the floor, but before I could I felt her pick me up by my shirt.

"You do Spec." She said, dropping me down on her vanity, "But just keep in mind that its not so bad here."

I nodded, "S-sorry, I am just g-getting an-an, er, ansty."

She laughed, "Is that all? Ok then, thats not so bad."

I got down on my knees and leaned my head over the side, it must have been 2 story drop to the floor.

"You'll get hurt if you jump from there." She said, "How good is your flying?"

"Getting b-better..."

"Lets see! Here, I'll make sure you won't fall." She got down on the ground and held her hands up, "Just jump into my hands."

I stood up and stretched my wings, "Ok."

Running to the edge of the vanity, I leaped and felt my wings spread out wide, before falling straight down. I shut my eyes tightly, screaming loudly in my head.

_FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!_

I felt myself slow down, each flap sending a powerful burst of wind to keep me from falling any futher.

I floated down softly into her palm, covering my head. I nervously looked up at her, "...D-did I do it right?"

"You did fine." She said, "Thats fantasic! I bet you can race Insectosaurus when you've gotten better!"

I smiled, breathing heavily, "That sounds great..." My head drooped foreward and I yawned, "W-what time is it?"

"Almost 8, are you tired already?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, slipping out of her hand and onto the floor, "I'm going to go to b-bed. G-good night Susan."

She cocked her head curiously, "Uh, alright. Good night Spectrum."

I barely remember walking down to my cell room. And I was so tired, I didn't feel like trying to contact the main control room so I could see in my bed.

I simply sat against the wall and fell asleep.

Link stretched his arms over his head. he had been busy all day, and was happy to be able to head back to his room to get some sleep.

_Its atleast 11 by now, I'm sure_. He thought, letting his arms fall to his sides.

He rounded the corner and stopped, "Huh?"

Link stared at the sleeping Spectrum, still propped up against the wall. _What is she doing out here? _He walked over closer, leaned down and shoke her shoulder, "Hey, Spec? Time to get up."

She opened her eyes, they looked so tired. "...Oh, h-hi..." Her head fell foreward again.

"You can't sleep out here." He said, "You dont look to good, you sick?"

"No." She said simply, before her breathing slowed once more, she went back to sleep.

Link paused, then sighed and stood up, "Yeah, right." He walked over and unlocked the hand print reading lock. Her door flew up, making an opening that would have let Susan through.

He turned back to see that she had yet to get up, then sighed annoyed. He picked her up, making sure not to bend her wing backwards. Then walked over to her bed and layed her down.

She didn't make a move, as if she just wasn't carried to bed like a child. She looked kinda peaceful even.

Link rolled his eyes at that last thought, then stepped out.


End file.
